Napoleón
by Youjibell
Summary: -Ambición, voluntad, terquedad, inteligencia, soberbia, grandeza, crueldad… – se detuvo y lo miró un poco- no, a decir vedad eres casi como él, solo te faltan unos kilos más


o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Napoleón o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gakuto adoraba sus clases de química, así como Yuushi disfrutaba de sus clases de historia. Nunca habían tomado clases juntos, hasta ese último año que habían juntado los dos grupos.

Gakuto, siempre estaba sentado a un lado de Jiroh y ese al lado de Ryo. Todo había cambiado cuando el grupo se había juntado. Al principio le había dado bastante risa ver como Atobe tomaba un lugar central en "SU" salón y había hecho que su rubio amigo se sentara a su lado. Era muy agradable ver como el rubio se sonrojaba, medio dormía y tomaba apuntes al mismo tiempo.

El problema vino cuando notó que Yuushi discretamente había tomado el lugar de Jiroh y ahora estaba justo al lado de él. No le importaba mucho, siempre y cuando no tuvieran "esas" clases.

A Gakuto le molestaba que Yuushi no le diera la importancia debida a la química orgánica, ¡que no lo podía ver! ¡Era ciego en verdad! Todos en el Hyotei (y en el mundo) eran como moléculas orgánicas viles y pendencieras que solo se unían al de mayor energía. Yuushi tomaba uno que otro apunte, mandaba mensajes de texto con Atobe; y luego descaradamente, le pedía a él sus apuntes para "ver las trivialidades de la clases" y obtener buenas notas en los exámenes. Al menos eso lo podía tolerar. Por que al menos en química Gakuto Mukahi siempre obtenía una A.

Lo que ahora le irritaba a un nivel pocas veces explorado, era el fastidio- aburrimiento y frustración que acompañaban a su clase de historia. Antes, Jiroh se quedaba dormido a los 5 min de clase… Ryo tomaba los apuntes; de los tres mientras él se encargaba de poner basuritas en la rubia cabeza del dormilón. Ahora con Yuushi ahí, debía simular tomar clases… lo haría de no ser por el hecho de que ira ignorado por el de cabello azul quien estaba encantando tomando sus clases de historia universal. Lo peor era que no podía molestar a Jiroh con Atobe cerca y tampoco podía molestar a Ryo, porque estaba Yuushi en medio.

Le hartaba. Y un mes había sido suficiente para odiar con toda su alma la clase de historia en la cual había pasado del ser el favorito de Yuushi, a ser "su molesto compañero de al lado". Así le había dicho cuando le había picado con un lápiz en las costillas justo cuando el profesor les explicaba las estrategias de guerra de Napoleón.

Gakuto se había indignado tanto al grado de no hablarle el resto de las clases; Yuushi ni siquiera lo había notado. En determinado momento cuando sus clases habían concluido y estaban en las canchas de tenis practicando, Yuushi le habló sutilmente a su compañero y este solo lo miró en una mezcla de frustración, molestia, ira y berrinche. El Tensai alzo una ceja y miró a Ryo preguntándole con la mirada si sabía qué diablos le ocurría ahora. El otro alzó los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Gakuto? – dijo ese nombre en pregunta para ver si entendía que era lo que ahora le pasaba a ese ente de intensos sentimientos.

- ¡Qué diablos tiene Napoleón que no tenga yo!- la mayoría del club de tenis ahí los miró. Los gritos de Gakuto eran difíciles de ignorar, pero al menos ya se habían acostumbrado.

Yuushi trató de procesar la información lo más rápido posible. ¡En qué momento Napoleón había sido una manzana de la discordia en su relación! luego pensó que no había tal relación, una que otra vez se habían besado también había cierto roces indecentes y muchos gritos de "pareja" por parte de Gakuto pero no comprendía ni un pepino acerca de lo que esta vez tenía Gakuto.

Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a contestar la pregunta directamente.

-Ambición, voluntad, terquedad, inteligencia, soberbia, grandeza, crueldad… – se detuvo y lo miró un poco- no, a decir vedad eres casi como él, solo te faltan unos kilos más, mucho dinero y un ejército porque hablando de lo demás vas por buen camino- Gakuto abrió la boca, y lo miro endemoniadamente. ¡Perfecto ahora también era considerado por Yuushi como un psicópata conquistador!

Luego de eso se escuchó un golpe, y se pudo divisar a una cereza corriendo y llorando, un capitán de equipo mirando reprobatoriamente a su vice capitán y dos amigos pensando en la cantidad de helado que tendrían que llevar a la casa de Gakuto.

Con cariño para Sallome y Alesita 3 la quero :D


End file.
